Marissa Anthropini
This tribute was created by Neknurd. Please don't use her without my consent. NOTE: THIS TRIBUTE IS CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE. Information Name: Marissa Teras "Mara" Anthropini Etymology: "half human" in Greek is "mισή ανθρώπινη", pronounced "misí anthropoid". Misi is a commonly used shortening for Marissa, and another nickname for Marissa is Mara. Teras is Greek for monster. Altogether, Misi's name can be interpreted as "half-monster, half-human". Gender: Female District: 14 (7, 1, 11) Age: 15 Weapon: Due to the fact the Marissa is half-muttation, she has features on her body that are designed to help her kill, such as razor-sharp teeth and nails. Appearance: Though Mara resembles a human, she has several animistic traits. She has the fangs of a tiger, the tongue of a snake, and the claws of a bear. Her eyes are large and attentive, as though she's ready to make a kill. She is lean like a leopard, and fast like a cheetah. The only thing about her that's human is her maroon-dyed hair. Strengths/skills: As previously mentioned, Mara's body is designed to kill. Because of this, she is strong, fast, and an excellent fighter. Weakness(es): Given that Mara is half-human and has been abused by society, she is easily overcome by negative emotions. Personality: Backstory/History: Mara was created as a clone in a District 14 lab but ended up merging with a muttation due to a freak accident. Her creator committed suicide, she was raised on the streets and rejected by society, blah blah blah, volunteered for the Hunger Games because she couldn't take the negativity anymore and wants to prove herself worthy of being a member of a Career Society. Backstory for Alternate Districts: ''' District 7 / District 1: Mara ran away from District 14 but was captured outside the nearby District and then "volunteered" for the Hunger Games due to threats from the Capitol. District 11: A fed-up Mara hijacks a hovercraft and flies blindly away from District 14. She ended up flying Southeast for several hours (to where modern day Georgia is) before she was shot down. She somehow survived the crash, and was put into the reaping. At the reaping, the name of a helpless little girl was pulled so Mara volunteered out of pity. Note: this will actually be written later, and is basically just a brief synopsis since I'm lazy and in a rush. '''Interview Angle: Mara will unintentionally come across as intimidating by being closed off and giving one-two word answers. Bloodbath Strategy: Mara will run towards the Cornucopia and get supplies to help her remain self-sufficient for days. She will fight to the death if she has to. Games Strategy: Mara will do whatever she can to get out alive, whether it means playing offensive or defensive. Token: Mara was going to take a muttation claw, but it was taken away from her due to the fact that it could be used as a weapon. Because of this, she has no token. Height: 5'5" Fears: Marissa is afraid of herself, though she likes to think that she isn't. Alliance: Marissa will either go solo or with the careers if approached. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer Category:15 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Females Category:Neknurd Category:Neknurd's Tributes